


Exhausted and Sleepy

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anniversary, Anniversary Night, Failed Proposal, Fluff, M/M, gerita - Freeform, sleepy Feliciano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ludwig comes home from a late night at work because of some last minute assignments and missed him and his lover’s anniversary and expects him to be asleep but sees something unexpected.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Exhausted and Sleepy

It was a grueling day at the office and Ludwig was exhausted. His boss gave him more work just after he finished with his first assignments. He looked at his watch. 10:45 PM. 

Ludwig and his lover Feliciano had planned to have a special dinner for their 8th anniversary. But because of the unexpected work he had to let Feliciano know that he had to stay even later. Feliciano said he understood, but he could tell he was upset. He had been looking forward to this and now it probably wouldn’t happen.

Ludwig set down his things and went upstairs to their shared bedroom. He slowly opened the door and was met with an unexpected sight. 

The TV that was in the room was on with a reality show on. And sitting up on the bed was Feliciano. He looked like he would collapse any minute. 

“Feli?”

After saying his name Feliciano turned his head and faced his lover. He smiled at him and reached out tiredly to his lover.

“Ve~ Luddy~,” he said sleepily. “You’re back~.” Ludwig went over and wrapped his arms around his sleepy lover and laid him down along side him. Holding him closely he whispered, “What are your doing awake?” He yawned before replying. “ I wanted to see you on our anniversary...even if it was just for a little bit.” He said while yawning. 

“I know but it’s late and you usually sleep way before this time.”

He noticed Feliciano nodding off which made him realize how tired he was as well. “How about we do something tomorrow? I’ll call in sick so that way we can have a make up date for our anniversary?” He quietly said to his lover. Even though he was exhausted he could see his eyes widen in surprise. Ludwig never called in sick to skip work and he would only not go to work if he was offered the day off.

“Really?” He asked. Ludwig nodded in reply too tired to say his answer in words. Feliciano turned to face him more and smiled at him. “It’s a promise then.” He said.

“It’s a promise.”

Even as Feliciano and him fell asleep Ludwig still didn’t forget about the ring that was hidden in kitchen.  
He would propose to Feliciano tomorrow.


End file.
